Sinnoh Independance Day Ikarishipping
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Happy 4th of july! Sorry it's rushed! NOTE: the ending history is fictional!


As Dawn was walking down the street she couldn't help but mope

As Dawn was walking down the street she couldn't help but mope. Ash and co. where in Veilstone on Sinnoh Independence Day. Dawn had been hoping to see fireworks but Brock couldn't figure out where they were going to be held. Flipping the map once again he said

"Do you think it will be by the lake right outside the city? Oh wait what about the city square?"

Dawn sighed and took out her PokeNav. Ash had recently given her the device as a safety instrument after she had gotten lost. Paul had saved her and programmed his Pokenav number. As she flipped through the different Pokenav numbers she mumbled something and began mumbling the names.

"Ash, Brock, May, Drew, Harley?! Why is he in here?" she straightened up and pressed the DELETE button and continued.

" Brendan, Ritchie? Who is that? Paul! Finally!" she was about to press the call button but paused. _What am I going to ask him anyways? Where the fireworks are? If he could meet us there? No. I'm couldn't act as if I'm desperate. _She thought but pushed the button anyways. Ring! Ring!

"Hmph?" answered Paul's voice on the other end.

"Paul? Hey it's me." She said quietly.

"What's up troublesome?" he asked her in a slightly gentler but still grumpy voice.

"Um…I…We…well…do you know where the fireworks are going to be held?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh sorry we are in Veilstone." In the long pause that followed he thought _Well they were obviously going to come to the city at some point for Pathetic's gym battle, and the fireworks are famous here but…_

"Um yea…meet me at the center." And with that the line went dead. Dawn switched off the Pokenav as they rounded the corner. There was the center with Paul leaning along the side. Dawn looked him up and down. _Has he gotten hotter or am I losing it?_ She thought.

"Paul is going to show us where the fire works are going to be tonight and by the looks of it they will be starting soon." Dawn said. The sun was setting quickly and the air was still warm. When they reached Paul, Ash ignored him, to Dawn's relief, and they followed him to the area.

"They're starting in half and hour when it gets completely dark." He said. They reached field that was covered with families, couples, friends and lone trainers waiting for the fireworks display. Paul walked over to his brother.

"Hey I'm Reiji Paul's older brother." He said smiling.

"Hi I'm Dawn and this is Ash and Brock." She replied.

"Oh you're Dawn?" Reiji asked glancing at Paul. "You're the girl Paul lo-" Paul shoved him. Dawn smiled at the brothers and sent out her pokemon. They settled next to Ash's and Brocks who had been sent out as well. Dawn stood happily as the darkness settled around them and the warm wind blew her hair. Paul watched her. Dawn was about to sit next to Ash when she realized she hadn't thanked Paul. She tapped him on the shoulder and he ignored her. She tapped again and he turned. She stepped away from the group and motioned him over.

"Paul? Thanks for helping us, we had no idea where to go." She giggled.

"Hmph." Was his oh-so-witty response.

"I…I…I…know what Reiji was going say earlier and…I just want you to know…I couldn't stop thinking bout you earlier." She paused expecting him to laugh or yell. Instead he stood wide-eyed and responded

"How did you know? I never told anyone except my newly discovered loud-mouth brother and you didn't know him." Dawn giggled.

"Well it doesn't matter but…" she looked past his purple head at the sky. "look!" she pointed at the sky. Beautiful fireworks exploded in different shapes and colors. Paul gently took her hand. Blushing she led him over to where Ash, Brock and Reiji were all sitting The light had all completely left the sky and the only light they could see was the multi-colored glow sticks all the pokemon had. Guided by the outlines she went to sit but Paul pulled her up. He sat in the darkness and pulled her into his lap. She smiled happily and was glad the darkness covered her blush.

"Happy Sinnoh Independence Day Troublesome." He whispered in her ear. She turned and gave his a small kiss on the lips.

"Right back at you." She smiled and they turned back to the fireworks.

**Authors note: (FICTIONAL history about Sinnoh's National Independence Day.)**

The day Sinnoh gained its independence from the Fiore region's ruler was July 4, 1880. (Random) This day is celebrated around the Sinnoh region and is honored b firework displays, glow sticks, pokemon parties and the occasional festival/contest. The most popular of all the fireworks in the region are held in Veilstone City. The amazing colors and shapes of these fireworks are different every year. Note: all glow sticks are pokemon friendly and non-toxic. Happy Sinnoh Independence Day!


End file.
